Opération Cupidon
by mevanoui
Summary: Quand Ron veut caser tout le monde avec tout le monde à Poudlard et qu'il entraîne son boyfriend Drago Malefoy dans cette histoire, ça donne ça....
1. Chapter 1

Hello chers lecteurs, voici une fic que j'ai écrite et que je publie en parallèle d' « apprendre à aimer ». Il y aura beaucoup de slash, mais aussi quelques couples hétéros avec des lemons plus ou moins soft, ça dépend de mon inspiration. A chaque chapitre, un couple différent. Ne vous en faites pas, je mettrais les pairings.

Bon, le disclaimer, vous le connaissez tous mais je vais vous le répéter, histoire d'être sûre. Les personnages et les lieux appartiennent à J.K Rowling, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps de cette histoire. Voilà c'est dit.

Allez, en route pour le premier chapitre. Ce sera un Rogue/Neville

Chapitre 1

Neville se levait et soupirait. Une fois de plus, il commençait la journée par deux heures de potion. Non pas qu'il détestait la matière (enfin si, il y avait un peu de ça) mais ce qu'il redoutait le plus, c'était le professeur Rogue. C'était compréhensible, qui ne pouvait pas être effrayé par cet homme, toujours vêtu de noirs, froid, cassant, qui semblait détesté tout le monde, les gryffondors en particulier, et ancien mangemorts de surplus ? Mais ce qu'on ignorait, c'est que Neville n'avait pas vraiment peur de cet homme, bien au contraire, il en était amoureux.

Tout était devenu clair pour le jeune homme lors de la soirée d'halloween, quand il avait remarqué dans ses yeux cette lueur qu'il connaissait tant, celle de la solitude. Bien sûr, il avait un tas d'amis, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginie, Seamus, Dean et Luna mais ce qui lui manquait le plus, c'était avant tout une présence. Quelqu'un qui pourrait prendre soin de lui, qui pourrait l'aimer tout simplement. Et il avait vu en Severus la personne idéale. Il s'était mis à l'aimer de toute son âme.

Chaque cours était devenu un véritable supplice. Il était tellement troublé par la présence du professeur qu'il en perdait ses moyens et enchainait gaffe sur gaffe. Durant certains cours, il se laissait à rêver qu'un jour peut-être Rogue le remarquerait, lui avouerait son amour, le prendrait dans ses bras et vous connaissez la suite.

On rêvasse encore Monsieur Londubat ? Demandait une voix froide derrière lui

Euh non, non ! disait-il en rajoutant tout le stock de feuille de napel qu'il avait sous la main dans son chaudron

Le liquide prenait alors un teinte mauve, au lieu d'un bleu turquoise, une fois de plus il venait de rater sa potion.

Navrant, vraiment navrant, je me demande comment vous avez pu obtenir un optimal dans ma matière !

Il quittait la salle de cours, visiblement dépité.

Ne t'en fais pas Neville, Rogue n'est qu'un sale con ! disait Harry

Malefoy et ses acolytes passaient devant eu et les bousculaient.

Ouais enfin pas autant que Malefoy et ses gorilles, rectifiait le garçon aux lunettes, Ron, je peux savoir pourquoi tu souris bêtement ?

Hein, moi mais je souris pas ! bégayait il

Ouais t'es bizarre en ce moment !

Les semaines passaient et Neville se sentait de plus en plus malheureux, surtout que la saint valentin, fête des amoureux par excellence, approchait.

« Encore une fois, je serais seul » pensait-il alors qu'il marchait avec Harry et Hermione pour se rendre à leur salle commune. Au détour d'un couloir, ils surprenaient une scène des plus improbables. Ronald, appuyé contre un mur se faisait embrasser (et surtout ploter) par Drago Malefoy.

Ron, hurlait Harry

Oups, on se voit plus tard, Dray !

Il l'embrassait furtivement sur la bouche avant de courir après ses trois amis.

Harry, écoute !

Depuis quand tu te tapes avec Malefoy ?

En fait, ça fait trois semaines !

Mais comment tu peux me faire ça ? C'est mon pire ennemi

Je l'aime !

Tu ne peux pas, c'est un garçon, un serpentard et un Malefoy

Mais pourquoi, il n'aurait pas le droit de l'aimer ? Demandait Neville, on ne choisit pas les gens qu'on aime, s'il est heureux avec lui, ce n'est pas le plus important ?

Merci Nev' ! disait Ron surprit par la soudaine prise de position de son ami

Je monte me coucher !

Neville les laissait, abasourdis. La seule fois ou il avait osé s'opposer à eux, c'était en première année, ça lui avait valu de s'être retrouvé pétrifié par Hermione. Ron fixait Harry.

Je ne quitterais pas Drago, tant pis, si tu ne peux pas l'accepter !

Il était parti rejoindre Neville, dans le dortoir. Il était couché sur son lit.

Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

Je voulais te remercier Neville, ce que tu as dit, ça m'a vraiment touché !

Ce n'est rien !

Je dois t'avouer que j'ai été très surpris ! C'est la première fois que je te voyais comme ça, animé, enfin je veux dire que tu es vivant, tu respires, tu manges, tu bois, mais que là tu l'étais encore plus vivant, tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

Pas vraiment ?

Tu es amoureux, n'est ce pas ?

Comment… ? Il ne m'aimera jamais de toute façon !

Ne dis pas ça, regarde pour Drago et moi, ce n'était pas gagné d'avance !

Mais là, ce n'est pas pareil !

C'est qui ?

Je ne suis pas sûr que…

Dis le moi, peut-être que je pourrais t'aider ou te donner des conseils !

C'est Rogue ?

Le professeur de potion ?

Tu connais d'autre Rogue ?

Non, pas vraiment mais c'est assez…inattendu, on ne peut pas dire que physiquement il soit….enfin, t'es sur ?

Oui ! Chaque fois, que je le vois je perds tout mes moyens, j'ai le cœur qui bat la chamade et…

Oui, effectivement tu es amoureux ! Décidément, tu as le chic pour te mettre dans des situations….

Tu ne le diras à personne ?

Il n'y a rien qui ne sortira de ce dortoir !

C'est gentil !

Je vais même faire plus, je vais t'aider !

Quoi ?

Bah, tu veux sortir avec lui, oui ou non ?

Oui !

Alors laisse moi faire !

« Je me demande si j'ai bien fait de mettre mon destin entre ses mains » pensait Neville devant l'enthousiasme du jeune rouquin.

Bon, au boulot ! En route pour l'opération « séductionnage de Rogue »

« seductionnage de Rogue » ?

Tu n'aimes pas ? Parce qu'on peut changer ! J'avais aussi pensé à opération « love Roguie » mais ca sonnait moins bien ! Qu'est ce que t'en penses ?

« seductionnage de Rogue » c'est parfait ! disait-il d'un sourire crispé

« Je suis pas dans la merde, moi » pensait Neville

Bien, il va falloir réfléchir à un plan d'attaque ! disait Ron des plus sérieusement

Un plan d'attaque, on dirait qu'on s'apprête à faire une guerre !

On ne plaisante pas avec ce genre de chose, Neville, c'est la clé de ton bonheur qui se trouve au bout du chemin !

« La clé du bonheur qui se trouve au bout du chemin » ?

Effectivement ça n'a pas de sens ce que je dis, je crois que c'est le coté blond de Malefoy qui déteint sur moi !

Malefoy a un coté blond ?

Oui mais ne lui dis pas que je te l'ai dis !

Les deux garçons partaient dans un fou rire.

Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas ris comme ça ! disait Neville

Forcement si tu te morfondais d'amour ! Bon voyons, comment allons nous faire ?

…..

Oui, c'est bien ce que je pensais ! Bon, je pense qu'avec Rogue, il va falloir tenter une approche en douceur !

Une approche en douceur ?

Je pense pas que le « Rogue, je suis grave amoureux de vous, vous voulez pas sortir avec moi » marche, va falloir jouer subtile ! faut déjà qu'il s'habitue à ta présence !

Comment ça ?

Bah, c'est un professeur, donc si tu allais en retenue avec lui, ça passerait relativement bien !

Tu veux dire me retrouver seul avec lui ? Mais, je et si je perds mes moyens ?

Il trouvera ton petit coté maladroit mignon !

N'importe quoi ? Et puis rien ne dit qu'il aime les garçons !

Je n'en serais pas si sûr si j'étais toi, Dray ma raconté… J'ai une idée mais on va avoir besoin de l'aide de Drago !

Quoi ??

C'est son filleul après tout, il le connaît certainement mieux que nous ! allez viens !

Il attrapait le pauvre Neville par la main et sortait de la maison gryffondor en courant. Ils trouvaient Malefoy, en train de bosser ses cours dans un coin isolé de la bibliothèque.

Pourquoi tu le tiens par la main ? demandait le blond

Désolé ! En fait, on aurait un service à te demander !

Un service ? demandait-il d'un air suspicieux

En fait, c'est plus pour Neville que pour moi !

Et pourquoi je l'aiderais ?

Parce que si tu le fais…….

Ron murmurait quelque chose à l'oreille de Drago dont les yeux s'animaient d'une bien étrange lueur.

Ca marche ! En quoi, je peux vous être utile ?

Ron racontait toute l'histoire à son amoureux, qui écoutait avec attention. Neville, rouge de honte, triturait son pull, attendant une quelconque moqueries de la part du serpentard.

Je vois et bien Londubat, tu me surprends !

On ne choisit pas les gens qu'on aime !

Je suis bien d'accord, la preuve, je sors avec Ron !

Eh, je suis là !

Oh oui, excuse moi, je ne t'avais pas vu !

Neville souriait lorsqu'il vit Ron prendre une moue boudeuse et Drago se précipiter pour l'embrasser. Ils étaient si mignons ensembles que Neville se prenait à s'imaginer quelle serait la relation qu'il aurait avec Rogue. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il voulait y croire.

Bon, disait le blond, une chance pour toi, il aime les hommes et il est célibataire !

En même temps c'est Rogue !

Ron ! criait Drago et Neville en même temps

C'est bon, je me tais !

Donc, comme je le disais il est célibataire, ce qui facilite les choses drôlement, d'autant que je le connais bien, il est toujours morose quand arrive la Saint Valentin, soit dit en passant Ronnie chéri, j'espère que tu as pensé à mon cadeau !

Le rouquin palissait brusquement.

Neville, c'est quand la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard ? chuchotait-il

Demain !

Merci !

Neville regardait de nouveau Drago.

Je pense que le mieux, c'est d'y aller doucement. Faut pas le brusquer, c'est quelqu'un de très méfiant !

Ron a suggéré que j'aille en retenue avec lui !

Oui, c'est un bon début ! Commence par ça, nous verrons par la suite !

D'accord !

Génial, l'opération « seductionnage de Rogue » peut commencer ! disait le rouquin

« seductionnage de Rogue » j'adore ! disait le blond

Neville et Ron se regardaient, un sourire aux lèvres.

Quoi ? demandait Malefoy

Non rien !

Le lundi suivant, comme l'avait prévu les trois garçons, Neville se faisait coller pour avoir perdu son devoir. Malefoy et Ron se lançaient des regards satisfaits. Dix minutes avant le rendez vous fatidique, le gryffondor était particulièrement nerveux.

Arrête de stresser comme ça ! disait Ron

Je suis désolé mais me retrouver seul avec lui, ça me met dans des états pas possible !

Je veux bien le comprendre, mais surtout n'oublie pas, tu ne lui dis rien de ce que tu ressens !

Oui !

Tu te tais, tu réponds aux brèves questions qu'il te pose mais pas plus !

Ok !

Je t'attendrais avant de dormir comme ça tu pourras me raconter ce qui s'est passé !

D'accord !

Allez courage mon vieux ! il faut que tu y ailles sinon tu vas être en retard !

Ok !

Le brun se rendait au cachot. D'une main tremblante, il frappait à la porte, son cœur battait tellement qu'il menaçait de quitter son corps d'un instant à l'autre.

Entrez !

Il pénétrait la pièce et refermait la porte derrière lui. Il cherchait des yeux le maitre des potions, qu'il trouvait finalement derrière son bureau, caché par une pile de copie.

Vous allez me ranger toutes ses fioles par ordre alphabétique pour commencer. Appelez moi quand vous aurez terminé !

« Je vais en avoir pour des heures » pensait Neville. Il risquait un regard discret vers son professeur, mais en vain, le tas de copie était beaucoup trop important. Il soupirait et s'attaquer à l'armoire. Au bout de deux heures, le garçon n'était qu'à la moitié de son travail. Il prenait une fiole qui lui glissait des doigts et qui allait se briser sur le sol. Le jeune homme se précipitait pour ramasser les bouts de verre.

Aie ! dit-il en regardant son pouce qui saignait

Vous vous êtes coupé ?

Neville sursautait. Il n'avait pas entendu le professeur arriver.

Oui !

Montrez moi ça !

Il prenait la main de Neville, dont le cœur avait surement battu le record du nombre de palpitation par minutes.

Je vous effraye tant que ça, M Londubat ? disait-il en plongeant ses yeux noirs dans ceux du jeune garçon

Non, pas du tout ! avait-il bégayé

Votre pouls semble m'indiquer le contraire. N'a t'on pas idée de battre aussi vite !

Rogue prenait sa baguette. Neville essayait de s'écarter mais l'homme le tenait toujours aussi fermement.

Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vais pas vous faire de mal !

D'accord ! disait le jeune garçon

Rogue pointait sa baguette sur le doigts du gryffondor, prononçait une formule et la plaie se refermait.

Merci !

Le visage de Rogue se trouvait étrangement prés du sien et sans réfléchir Neville l'embrassait. Au bout de quelques secondes se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de faire, le garçon devenait rouge pivoine.

Pardon, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris ! disait-il avant de s'enfuir.

Le lendemain.

Il a fait quoi ?

Il l'a embrassé !

Ron, tu n'es pas sérieux ?

Si !

Et qu'est ce que Rogue a dit ?

Je n'en sais rien, il s'est enfui juste après !

Pourtant, on lui avait dit de ne rien faire, il est vraiment stupide, comment on va faire pour rattraper le coup ?

Mmmh, on dirait que tu sembles t'intéresser à cette affaire !

Non, j'ai juste en tête ce que tu m'as promis. Plus vite on les aura casé, plus vite…

Tu pourrais peut-être avoir un avant gout ! disait le rouquin avec un regard coquin

Je….

Suis moi !

Pendant ce temps, dans son bureau, le professeur Rogue semblait en plein dialogue intérieur.

Il m'a embrassé. Londubat m'a embrassé. Pourquoi est ce qu'il a fait ça ? Et surtout, Pourquoi j'ai aimé ça ? Non, Severus, c'est mal, c'est un élève.

Remarque ce ne serait pas la première fois que ça arrive à Poudlard

C'est un garçon.

Et alors, tu aimes les hommes, non ?

Il est trop jeune !

L'âge n'a pas d'importance quand on aime

C'est un gryffondor !

Et alors qu'est ce que ça change tant que tu l'aimes ?

Conscience, tu ne devrais pas être de mon coté ?

Non, ce ne serait pas marrant sinon et puis qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise, tu l'as aimé ce baiser oui ou non ?

Oui !

Bon bah alors qu'est ce que tu viens m'embêter avec cette histoire ?

Oui, mais c'est que c'est assez troublant quand même, je l'ai toujours effrayé et là, il m'embrasse, si ça se trouve, c'est une blague et maintenant, il doit bien se moquer de moi avec ses amis.

Pfff, n'importe quoi, fais confiance à ton instinct !

On parle de moi ?

Tiens bonjour instinct !

Salut conscience !

Dis tu peux rassurer Sev' ?

A propos du baiser d'hier soir ?

Oui !

Il fait encore une fixette là dessus ?

Oui !

Navrant !

Eh, excusez moi de vous interrompre mais je suis là !

Oui, alors euh, je ne pense pas que ce soit du genre de Londubat de faire ce genre de blague et puis il avait sincère dans ce baiser. Tu devrais tenter quelque chose avec lui !

Non,non je ne suis pas d'accord !

La peur, qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Bah alors, on ne m'invite pas au petite sauterie ?

C'était juste une conversation comme ça rien de plus !

Bien sûr ! Vous discutiez de ce qui s'est passé hier soir ?

Comment… ?

Je t'en prie, on ne parle que de ça ! Laissez moi deviner, vous essayez de le convaincre de se lancer dans une relation avec le petit ! Severus, ne les écoute pas, imagine qu'il te rejette ou qu'il te quitte, tu auras le cœur brisé !

Non, ne fait pas attention à ce qu'elle dit !

Ca suffit ! disait l'instinct, j'ai une idée, si pour une fois tu écoutais ton cœur ! Cœur, Cœur, viens ici !

Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ? demandait-il

Qu'est ce que tu penses du petit Londubat ?

Je pense que c'est un très gentil garçon, tu pourrais être heureux avec lui !

Le cœur a parlé donc tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire ! Va le trouver !

Minute, pourquoi c'est toujours le cœur qu'on écoute ? Pourquoi jamais l'estomac ? Severus, j'ai faim, je veux des pommes de terre.

AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH, mais ça suffit, vous allez vous taire ! criait le maitre des potions intérieurement, je n'ai pas besoin de vous alors barrez vous !

Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? demandait la conscience

Tu verras bien !

Il ne le fera pas ! disait la peur

Tu paries ? répondait la conscience

Ouais !  
Bon, les amis, si on allait réfléchir au prochain cours de potion ! disait la raison

Oui !

Rogue n'était pas mécontent de ne plus entendre ces maudites voix à l'intérieur de lui. Il se dirigeait vers la grande salle ou tout le monde était en train de diner. Ron faisait son possible pour essayer de remonter le moral à son ami.

Je suis un con ! mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris ?

Je ne sais pas !

Le professeur de potion s'arrêtait à la hauteur des deux garçons.

Monsieur Londubat, je vous veux dans mon bureau après le diner, ne soyez pas en retard ! avait-il dit froidement

Il les laissait.

Cette fois, c'est sûr, il va me tuer !

Mais non, je ne pense pas qu'il ait envie de se retrouver à Azkaban pour une simple histoire de baiser !

Oh, ça ne me rassure pas plus, il va juste me briser quelques os, ou me faire un truc dans le style !

Oui, c'est beaucoup plus probable !

C'est censé me tranquilliser ?

Ecoute, le mieux, c'est que tu y ailles et tu verras bien. Drago et moi, on attendra derrière la porte, si ça sent le grabuge, on entrera, ok ?

Ouais !

L'heure fatidique arrivait. Neville se rendait dans les cachots avec une très grosse appréhension. Qu'allait-il se passer ? Cette question ne cessait de le marteler. Drago et Ron marchait derrière lui, se tenant la main et discutant de chose et d'autre. Ils arrivaient finalement devant la porte du tant redouté bureau.

Courage Neville ! N'oublis pas, on est derrière la porte, t'auras cas faire une sorte de signal et on entre !

Quoi comme signal ?

Je sais pas, tu n'as qu'a imiter le huhulement d'une chouette ! proposait Drago

Je ne sais pas imiter le cri d'une chouette !

Trop tard, Drago avait déjà frappé à la porte.

Entrez !

Neville regardait une dernière fois les deux garçons avant de pénétrer dans la pièce. Rogue se trouvait prés de la fenêtre.

M Londubat, comment va votre doigt ?

Il s'avançait vers le jeune homme, saisissait sa main et regarder de plus près le pouce du gryffondor.

Magnifique, ça a très bien cicatrisé ! Vous devez vous douter que je ne vous ai pas fait venir ici pour cette stupide histoire de pouce !

Oui, vous voulez parler du baiser !

Oui !

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je suis désolé, seulement je suis amoureux de vous depuis deux ans, c'est pour ça que je rate toute mes potions, je perds tous mes moyens quand vous êtes près de moi. Pitié ne me tuez pas !

Neville s'attendait à recevoir un avada kedavra d'une seconde à l'autre mais ne voyant rien venir, il ouvrait les yeux et regardait son professeur, celui ci semblait en plein débat interne.

Allez, qu'est ce que tu attends, pour l'embrasser ? disait l'instinct

Oui, fais le ! Tu ne veux pas finir tout seul avec le regret de ne pas avoir su tenter ta chance, sans vouloir te vexer regret !

Non, mais c'est bon ! disait le concerné

Embrasse le !

Non, ne le fais pas ! lui scandait la peur

Chut la peur, on est quatre contre toi, tu perds ! disait la conscience

Quoi ?

Bah oui, c'est mathématique quatre c'est plus fort que un, c'est tout !

Ok, je capitule mais seulement pour cette fois. Tu peux l'embrasser, je ne m'interposerais pas !

Rogue secouait la tête comme pour faire partir ces conversations.

Je ne vais pas vous tuer pour ça, ne soyez pas ridicule, M Londubat !

Ah non ?

Vous m'aimez pourtant vous me voyez comme un monstre !

C'est juste parce que je ne vous connais pas assez pour savoir comment vous allez réagir à ce que je viens de vous avouer ! Si ça se trouve vous êtes super en colère et dans votre tête, vous….

Vous parlez trop Londubat, un peu de spontanéité ne vous ferez pas de mal !

Il s'approchait et l'embrassait.

T'entends quelques choses Dray ?

Non rien !

Peut-être qu'il l'a tué et qu'il cherche un moyen de cacher son corps !

On entre ?

On entre ! répondait le roux resigné

Il pénétrait dans la pièce, interrompant le baiser.

Non rien, on s'en va, continuez de vous embrasser ! disait Drago en sortant de la pièce.

Neville affichait un air radieux. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il ne passerait pas la Saint Valentin tout seul, en plus, cette année, il serait avec la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde.

Dans le couloir, Ron et Drago marchait main dans la main.

Maintenant qu'ils sont ensembles, il me semble que toi et moi, on a des choses à faire tout les deux !

Viens la salle sur demande nous attends ! Tu sais jouer les cupidons, ça m'a bien amusé, et si on se lançait dans ce genre d'affaire !

Oh non, pas question !

Allez, j'ai bien envie de caser Rusard et Mme Pince. On appellerait ça l'opération « Ruru et Pinpin »

« Ruru et Pinpin » ? Ca me plait bien mais c'est non ! Je veux que ton corps et ton âme ne soient concentrés que sur moi !

Ils le seraient, imagine plus de surveillance à la bibliothèque, ni dans les couloirs, toi, moi, quand on veut et ou on veut ! disait-il en le plaquant contre un mur, se frottant contre lui et l'embrassant dans le cou

Ok mais après eux, on arrête !

Oui !

Ils continuaient à marcher en direction de la salle sur demande.

Je sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai la grande impression qu'en fait, après tu voudras t'attaquer à d'autre couple ! disait le blond

Je ne vois vraiment pas comment tu peux arriver à penser ça de moi

C'est mon instinct qui me le dit !

Alors qu'en pensez vous ? Au départ il s'agissait d'un OS que j'avais publié sur un autre site et je me suis dit que ça pourrait être marrant de faire une fic avec en personnages principaux le couple Ron/Dray qui jouent les cupidons. Laissez moi des reviews et n'hésitez pas à me proposer des idées de couples. A bientôt

Mévanoui


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour tout le monde, je profite d'un peu de temps pour poster le chapitre deux. J'espère que ça va vous plaire. Attention, ceci est issue de mes délires donc faut pas vraiment y faire attention. Lol. Ce n'est pas sérieux du tout, mais ça change de ce que j'écris habituellement.

**Disclaimer **: je crois qu'on le connait tous, au pire reportez vous au chapitre un

Bonne lecture à vous

**Opération Ruru et Pinpin**

« _Dans quelle histoire je me suis encore fourré ?_ » se demandait Malefoy alors qu'il tentait péniblement de pénétrer dans le bureau de Rusard. « _Non, mais vraiment, Ron a beau__ être mignon, il en a de ses idées et moi je suis trop bête pour le suivre. Mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris de tomber amoureux de lui ? Je me le demande. Non, ce n'est pas pour son physique d'Apollon, ni pour ses habilités exceptionnelles à me faire hurler de plaisir chaque fois qu'on se retrouve tout les deux dans la salle sur demande. Bon d'accord ca compte pour beaucoup. Mais une chose est sûre, ce n'est pas pour ses idées tordues. _»

- Bon tu te dépêches ! chuchotait le jeune rouquin, Peeves ne va pas le retenir très longtemps !

- Quoi ? Parce qu'en plus Peeves est de la partie ?

- J 'en avais besoin ! D'ailleurs petite question au passage, tu t'entends toujours aussi bien avec Mimi Geignarde ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Bah, tu sais, en échange de ce petit service, je lui ai promis que tu essaierais de la convaincre de sortir avec lui !

« _Non, il a pas fait ça, c'est juste une blague. Oui, une blague, mais si s'en est une, elle n'est pas drôle_ »

- C'est bon, Dray chéri, ne me regarde pas comme ça, tu ferais presque peur ! Bon alors tu y arrives ?

- Je ne sais pas combien de sort il a mit mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que ce n'est pas évident !

- Laisse moi faire, passe moi ta lime à ongle !

- J'ai pas de lime……

- Dray, je te connais, vu comment tu es soucieux de ton image, je suis sûre que tu en as une sur toi !

- Ok, mais si tu le racontes à quelqu'un, je te tue ! disait-il en sortant une petite trousse de cuir noire, tiens !

- Tu sais, le coup de la lime à ongle, je disais ça pour plaisanter mais je suis content de voir que je ne me suis pas trompé à ton sujet.

« _Je vais le tuer, je vais le tuer, je vais le tuer _» pensait le serpentard

- Mais non, tu ne vas pas me tuer ! disait calmement le roux

« _Ma parole, il lit dans mes pensées ou quoi_ ? »

- Et puis, si je meurs, tu n'auras plus personne pour te faire toutes ses petites choses que tu aimes tant. D'ailleurs si l'envie te prend, je suis tout à fait disposé à te laisser utiliser mon corps à ta guise quand tu veux !

« _Non, ne pense pas, n'imagine pas ses mains qui passent sur ton torse, ni sa bouche qui te donne des baisers avec une telle passion, ni son sexe dur comme….. AHHHH_ » hurlait intérieurement le blond.

- C'est malin ! disait Drago

Ron pouffa lorsqu'il vit l'erection naissante chez le jeune garçon.

- Ca y est, c'est ouvert ! disait le rouquin en retirant la lime à ongle de la serrure

- Comment tu as fait ?

- Tu oublies que Fred et Georges sont mes grands frères ! Ils m'ont appris tout un tas de truc utile. Allez on entre, on dépose la lettre et on se sauve !

Ils pénétrèrent dans la petite pièce. Les murs gris ternes étaient recouverts des anciens avis autrefois placardés sous l'ère d'Ombrage. Il y avait un tas d'objets en tout genre disposé un peu partout.

- Sans doute, ce qu'il a confisqué cette année ! Ron ?

- Mmmh oui, quoi ? disait-il brusquement tirait de sa rêverie

- La lettre !

- Ah oui !

Il posa le fouet sur la table et sortit une enveloppe rose qu'il posa bien en évidence sur le bureau.

- Tu es sûr que ça va marcher ? demanda Drago

- On verra bien !

- Allez viens, on s'en va avant qu'il ne revienne !

- Ouais !

Ils allaient sortir quand Ron se précipita à l'intérieur.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Je prends ça ! disait-il en attrapant le fouet

- Mais t'es fou, il va s'en rendre compte !

- C'est bon, il en a des dizaines !

Ron ferma la porte et se mit à genoux pour introduire la lime dans la serrure et refermer la porte à clé.

- Tu sais que tu es à la bonne hauteur !

- Obsédé ! rigolait Ron, flute, Miss Teigne, vite dépêchons nous !

Les deux garçons partirent en courant comme des dératés et se cachèrent dans un renfoncement, tout les deux serrés l'un contre l'autre, le cœur tambourinant à l'idée d'être découvert errant dans les couloirs à une heure tardive de la nuit.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? chuchotait Ron, qui sentait deux mains se balader sur son corps !

- Moi, rien, je profite de la proximité

Ils entendirent une porte claquée et passèrent leur tête pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait plus personne.

- Bon, allez à demain !disait Drago

- Attends, tu ne peux pas me laisser dans cet état !

- Si, je le peux, répondait-il un sourire sadique sur le visage, même que je le fais !

Il l'embrassa passionnément avant de retourner dans son dortoir. Le lendemain, au petit déjeuner, Ron et Drago n'arrêtaient pas de se faire des petits signes.

- Dis, tu ne peux pas te contrôler un peu Ron ! disait Harry avalant son toast

- Désolé !

- C'est dégoutant, comment tu peux sortir avec lui ? Un autre, je comprendrais mais lui, c'est qu'un enfoiré de raclure !

- Je l'aime, Harry, c'est comme ça, tu n'y changeras rien !

- Oh et puis on ne peut pas dire que Ron a une mauvaise influence sur lui, il n'a jamais été aussi sympa que depuis qu'il est avec lui !

- Il avait juste besoin d'être maté ! répondait Ron

- Oh, ca y est je n'ai plus faim, disait Ginny

- Ouais évite de faire ce genre d'allusion pendant qu'on est à table !

Rusard entra, un petit sourire sur les lèvres et s'asseya à la table des professeurs. Visiblement, il avait trouvé la lettre. A la fin du petit déjeuner, Ron et Dray se retrouvèrent.

- Tu as vu le petit sourire, notre plan a marché, il faut que tu écrives d'autres lettres !

- Quoi ?

- Bah oui, maintenant qu'il croit qu'il a une admiratrice secrète, il faut bien qu'il continu à recevoir des lettres, non ?

- Je t'en prie, écrire des mots enflammés à Rusard, ça me donne la nausée ! Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas toi ?

- Parce que tu as une écriture beaucoup plus raffinée que moi, donc ça peut tout à fait passer pour celle d'une femme, de deux, tu as beaucoup de culture et de vocabulaire, comme l'est Madame Pince et de trois, si l'écriture changeait, tu ne crois pas que Rusard s'en rendrait compte ?

- Ouais, tu t'en sors bien, mais c'est toi qui a le beau rôle dans cette histoire !

- Je t'en prie, c'est moi qui dois écrire des lettres d'amour à la bibliothécaire !

- Quitte à choisir, je préfèrerais !

- Ah au fait, tu n'oublieras pas de parler à Mimi, tu sais à propos de Peeves !

- Oui, oui, c'est bon, je le ferais ce midi ! Qu'est ce que je ne ferais pas pour toi ? Tu as de la chance que je t'aime !

Ron l'embrassa et lui donna la main. Le cours de potion se passa relativement bien, Rogue volant sur un petit nuage rose, depuis qu'il sortait avec Neville.

- Tu viens avec nous voir les pouffsouffles s'entraîner ? demandait Harry

- Non, avec Dray, on va à la bibliothèque, réviser pour le control de demain !

- Je suis contente de voir qu'il a une bonne influence sur toi finalement, disait Hermione

- Oui, oui, j'adore sa façon d'enseigner, il est très pédagogue, répondait Ron rêveusement, on se voit tout à l'heure !

Il rejoignait Dray et s'installait à une table non loin du comptoir de Mme Pince, mais assez isolée pour pouvoir observer la femme et discuter sans être dérangé. Celle ci lisait une lettre, souriant à certain moment, rougissant à d'autre.

- Pour le moment, c'est bien parti !

**oooooooo**

Les jours passaient, se transformaient en semaines. Ron et Drago continuaient de déposer des lettres anonymes un peu partout dans l'école, s'arrangeant pour que les intéressés les trouvent. A cela, ils ajoutaient de temps en temps, une fleur, ou des chocolats.

- Dray, je pense qu'il est temps de passé à la vitesse supérieur avec l'opération Ruru et Pinpin, je pense qu'ils sont prêt !

- Tu es sérieux ?

- Et qu'est ce que tu proposes ?

- On va leur organiser un diner romantique !

- Pourquoi on ?

- Tu es autant impliqué que moi dans cette histoire, en plus tu m'as dit hier soir que tu ne pouvais rien me refuser !

- Ok, c'est bon, j'abdique ! Tu as un plan ?

- Oui !

Ron étala son plan, dans les moindres détails, à un Drago plus que stupéfait.

- Ron chéri, tu es sûr que tu es un gryffondor ? Parce que ça c'est un plan digne des serpentards !

Le rouquin sourit énigmatiquement.

- C'est quoi ce sourire ?

- Quel sourire ?

- Celui que tu viens de faire à l'instant quand j'ai dit que t'avais l'esprit tordu d'un serpentard, là tu viens de refaire le même !

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondait le rouquin innocemment, tu viens, on a des lettres à écrire !

Il le tira par le bras et l'emmena dans la salle sur demande, ou ils se mirent au boulot.

- Voilà, ça s'est fait ! Maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'à trouver le lieu, ce qu'ils vont manger et une idée de décoration !

- On prend une salle de classe, je m'occupe du menu, toi de la décoration !

- Ok, ça me va !

Ron se leva de sa chaise.

- allez viens, on a du boulot qui nous attends !

- Attends, disait Drago en se glissant derrière Ron, on peut faire une pause,on travaille bien trop dur en ce moment

- Puisque c'est demandé si gentiment !

**ooooooooo**

« _J'arrive pas à croire que je vais faire ce que je vais faire » pensait Drago alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la bibliothèque. « Ron est un tordu, un tordu canon, mais un tordu quand même. Si une personne m'avait dit ça, il y a cinq ans, je l'aurais envoyé à St Mangouste direct. Comme quoi les apparences sont vachement trompeuses_ ».

Le blond entra dans la bibliothèque et repéra Mme Pince dans les rayonnages. Il marcha s'un pas peu assuré vers elle et fit semblant de chercher un livre.

- Bonjour M Malefoy ! disait-elle avec un grand sourire

- Bonjour Madame ! Vous êtes rayonnante aujourd'hui !

- C'est très gentil à vous !

- Il y aurait-il un homme derrière tout ça ?

La femme regarda le serpentard un peu choquée.

- Euh, oui ! répondait-elle incertaine

- Ah c'est beau l'amour, moi depuis que je suis avec Ron, je suis vraiment heureux, j'ai l'impression de voler sur un petit nuage. Pourtant ce n'était pas gagné, on se détestait. Et puis un jour, j'ai reçu des lettres d'amour anonyme.

- Ah oui ? demandait-elle soudainement intéressée

- J'ai été surpris en le voyant, j'ai cru que c'était une blague mais quand il m'a embrassé, j'ai sut que je ne pourrais plus jamais me passer de lui !

- Vraiment ?

- Oui ! Et puis si vous aviez lu ses lettres, elles étaient si passionnées, comme lui d'ailleurs ! Enfin, je ne devrais pas vous parler de ses choses là, ça ne se fait pas mais vous aviez l'air tellement heureuse que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'y repenser !

Il allait repartir quand il entendit la vieille femme l'appeler.

- Attendez, je sais que ça n'est pas très recommandé de parler de ce genre de chose entre élèves et personnel enseignant mais j'ai vraiment un service à vous demander !

« _Ron avait raison, c'est trop facile _» songeait le blond.

- Voyez vous, depuis quelques semaines, je reçois des lettres anonymes d'un homme tout à fait charmant.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, nous avons rendez vous samedi soir, et je ne sais pas si je dois y aller !

- Il faut y aller, imaginer ce que vous risquer de perdre !

- Mais si, je ne suis pas à la hauteur !

- Il ne vous aurait jamais envoyé toutes ses lettres s'il pensait que vous étiez nulle !

« _Merlin, qu'est ce que je suis en train de raconter ? Ron, tu vas me le payer_ »

- Vous qui êtes passé par cette situation, vous n'auriez pas deux, trois conseils à me donner pour ne pas rater ce rendez vous ?

- Mettez une belle robe, soyez polie, gentille, écoutez le, évitez d'évoquer les lettres, vous savez on dit plus facilement ce qu'on pense à l'écrit qu'à l'oral, il sera peut-être gêné, c'est surement quelqu'un de timide pour se déclarer de la sorte !

- Vous avez raison !

- Ah voilà, justement le livre que je cherchais ! disait-il en prenant un livre au hasard, je vais retourner travailler si ça ne vous dérange pas !

- Non, non, allez y, merci encore !

« Enfin, j'ai cru qu'elle ne me lâcherait jamais » pensait-il en s'installant à table. Ron entra visiblement satisfait.

- Comment ça s'est passé avec Rusard ?

- Trop facile ! Et toi ?

- Plutôt bien !

- J'ai hâte d'être à samedi !

**ooooooo**

Le jour J arriva enfin. Une heure avant le rendez vous fatidique, Ron était en plein préparatif de la salle de classe avec l'aide de Dobby. Drago entra dans la salle de classe.

- Ouah, c'est magnifique ! disait-il en parcourant la pièce des yeux.

La pièce était remplie de fleurs, de bougies, avec au centre une table, recouverte d'une nappe blanche et de pétales de roses.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais fait ça à moi ? demandait Drago jaloux

- Je ne savais pas que tu étais si romantique, qu'est ce que tu as prévu pour le menu ?

- Une salade verte, des frites un steak et une glace !

- Toi, t'es pas romantique du tout !

- Ca va, je plaisante, j'ai prévu un menu aphrodisiaque avec des huitres en entrée, en plat principal, un filet de bœuf sauce gingembre accompagné de pommes de terre et en dessert un fondant au chocolat avec quelques fraises. Sans oublier le champagne !

- Ouah, ils ont intérêt à conclure nos deux tourtereaux ! disait Ron en riant, bien ca va bientôt être l'heure, on devrait s'éclipser avant qu'il n'arrive, Dobby tu sais ce que tu as à faire ?

- Oui !

- Bien !

Ils quittèrent la pièce et se cachèrent derrière une statue. Rusard fut le premier à arriver, suivit de peu par Mme Pince, qui entra dans la pièce.

- Comment on va savoir ce qui se passe ? demandait Drago

- T'inquiètes pas, j'ai tout prévu !

- Dobby ?

- Non, quelque chose de plus discret !

Mimi Geignarde et Peeves arrivèrent et passèrent leurs tête à travers le mur.

- Beurk, c'est dégeu, ils sont en train de s'embrasser ! disait Mimi en sortant sa tête

- Quoi ? Déjà ? Les adultes ne savent vraiment pas patients ! disait Ron

- Et mon repas ?

- La nuit est longue Drago, ils auront bien faim à un moment. Merci vous deux !

Les fantômes continuèrent leur chemin.

- Et si on allait diner nous, je meurs de faim !

- Le repas est fini depuis une heure !

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai tout prévu !

- Dis cette fois, c'est fini pour de bon, on ne jouera plus les cupidons !

- Oui !

- Coucou Drago !

Les deux garçons se retournèrent et virent Pansy Parkinson. Ils se mirent à courir et la semèrent au deuxième étage, grâce à l'intervention de Peeves et Mimi qui lui jetèrent des bombes à eau.

- Cette Pansy m'énerve, quand est ce qu'elle comprendra que je ne l'aime pas !

- Tu sais peut-être que si on essayait de la caser avec quelqu'un…

- Non, Ron, on avait dit que c'était terminé tout ça !

- Youhou Drago !

- Merde mais elle abandonne jamais ! criât Drago

- Tu veux t'en débarrasser oui ou non ?

- Oui !

- Bon alors laisse moi faire, je sais exactement avec qui elle pourrait sortir !

- Ok mais c'est la dernière fois que je marche dans tes combines pourries ! Cours, dépêche toi, elle arrive !

Alors qu'est ce que vous en avez pensez ? N'hésiter pas à me donner vos avis. Et si vous avez des idées de couple, faites m'en part, et je verrais ce que je peux faire. A bientôt.

Mév'


	3. Chapter 3

Coucou. Tiens ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas updater cette fic donc voilà, je le fais. Merci à tout ceux qui ont lu et reviewé.

**Disclaimer**: tout appartient à J.K Rowling sauf l'histoire.....

Bonne lecture

**Chapitre 3** : **opération minou minou**

- Excuse moi, je suis en retard, disait Drago à bout de souffle, j'ai couru pour venir

- Chut !

- Quoi chut ?

- Parle moins fort !

- Pourquoi ? Et puis d'ailleurs qu'est ce que tu fais assis par terre dans ce renfoncement ?

- Fais ce que je te dis, s'il te plait !

Drago passa sa tête dans le couloir pour tenter de voir ce que son adorable rouquin fixait.

- Cache toi, sinon ils vont te voir !

- Qui ça ? Il n'y a personne à part Miss Teigne et l'horrible chat de Granger !

- Justement !

- Pourquoi il y a un bol de lait ?

- Ca fait parti de mon plan !

- Ton plan pour quoi ? Attends, ne me dis pas que tu essayes de les caser tout les deux, je croyais que tu devais arrêter !

- Excuse moi, Dray chéri, mais là, c'est plus une question de vie ou de mort !

- Tu ne te fous pas un peu de moi ?

- Je n'oserais jamais, seulement si ce fauve trouve d'autres occupations, je pourrais enfin avoir la paix !

- C'est encore ton complexe de persécution ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles !

Le serpentard s'agenouilla, attrapa le visage de son amant entre ses mains, et lui sourit doucement.

- Mon amour, ce chat n'a rien contre toi. Il est gentil !

- C'est un monstre !

- Mais non !

- Il ne m'aime pas, je le sais qu'il guette le bon moment pour me sauter dessus !

- Tout ça, c'est dans ta tête, Patte je sais plus quoi est un gentil chat, qui ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche !

- A une mouche non, mais à moi oui !

-Tu te sentirais mieux si ce chat et Miss Teigne étaient amoureux ? demandait le blond d'un ton quasi paternaliste

- Oui !

- Bon, d'accord, je vais t'aider !

- Vraiment ? demandait-il les yeux pleins d'étoiles

- Oui !

Les deux garçons passèrent leurs têtes dans le couloir, et constatèrent que les deux félins étaient partis. Ron se releva.

- Au fait, pourquoi tu étais en retard ? demandait le rouquin sortant brusquement de sa torpeur, je t'ai attendu

- C'est cette sangsue de Parkinson qui ne voulait pas me lâcher d'une semelle, heureusement, j'ai réussit à la semer dans les cachots, je commence à croire que je ne m'en débarrasserais jamais !

- Je la comprends, tu sais ?

- Ah bon ?

- Oui, une fois qu'on est amoureux de toi, c'est difficile de t'oublier !

-Oh, c'est mignon !

- Mais c'est tellement vrai en même temps, tu es si incroyable !

-Arrête, tu vas me faire rougir !

- Je croyais que tu n'étais pas contre les compliments !

- Oui d'habitude c'est le cas, sauf que là ça vient de toi, donc ça a beaucoup plus d'impact sur moi !

Les deux garçons s'embrassèrent, d'abord timidement puis plus sauvagement. Ron passa ses mains sur le torse de son amant et rompit le baiser. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant quelques instants, sans rien se dire. Le rouquin se mit à embrasser le cou du blond, qui poussa un petit gémissement de plaisir.

- J'ai envie de toi, murmura le roux au creux de l'oreille du serpentard

- Mais et Pansy ?

- On s'en occupera plus tard, pour l'instant on a mieux à faire, tu n 'es pas d'accord ? demandait-il d'un air faussement innocent

- Totalement et inconditionnellement d'accord ! répondait le blond, et si on reprenait ou on s'était arrêté !

- Si tu veux, je te disais que j'avais très très envie de toi ! disait-il en se collant davantage au serpentard

- Oui, je peux le sentir ! Viens la salle sur demande, nous attends !

- Je crois que j'attendrais pas jusque là !

-Tu ne veux quand même pas qu'on fasse ça dans le couloir ?

- Aussi tentant que ça pourrait être, je ne pense pas que ce soit recommandé !

- Tu veux faire ça ou ?

- Là ! répondit-il en pointant une porte

- Mais c'est une salle de classe !

- Et alors ? Il n'y a pas cours aujourd'hui et Rusard est occupé avec notre très cher Mme Pince, ca risque rien ! Je te signale que c'est un peu pour ça qu'on les a poussé dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Allez viens, je serais très gentil, disait Ron en suçant le pouce du serpentard

- Ok !

Ce n'est qu'au bout de deux heures qu'ils sortirent de leur fameuse cachette, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Je monte me changer, on se voit au diner !

- Oui !

Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois, avant de se quitter. Un peu plus tard dans la grande salle, Drago cherchait son amoureux du regard et commença à s'inquiéter lorsqu'il ne le vit nul part, ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de Ron de rater un repas. « _Au moins, il n 'est pas tout seul, Potter et Granger ne sont pas là non plus_ » tentait-il de se rassurer. « _Et si quelqu'un lui avait fait du mal ?__?? Je tuerais celui qui à osé le toucher…Arrête de te faire des films Dray… Ron va bien, il a juste été retenu quelque part. Si ça se trouve, il est en train d'essayer de caser Miss Teigne et le chat de l'autre castor »._

Le diner terminé, le serpentard se rendit à la tour des gryffondor dans l'espoir d'apercevoir le rouquin. Il patientait depuis déjà une demi heure quand le portrait s'ouvrit et qu'un première année sortit.

- Eh, morveux, tu sais ou il est Weasley, je veux dire Ron !

Le jeune garçon ne répondit pas, trop paralysé par la peur.

- Bon, tu vas me répondre ! s'impatientait le blond

- Il…il…il…est…il est…à l'infirmerie, disait le jeune garçon avant de s'enfuir comme un dératé

Le cœur de Drago cessa de battre pendant quelques secondes. Ron, son Ron était à l'infirmerie et personne ne le lui avait dit. Il descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre et courut jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Il poussa Potter et Granger et s'agenouilla devant le lit ou le rouquin, pâle comme un linge, dormait. Ses bras étaient recouverts de bandages et il avait quelques griffures dans le cou.

- Ron, mon chéri, réveille toi ! disait-il les larmes aux yeux

- Pomfresh lui a donné une potion, il va dormir jusqu'à demain !

- Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? Qui lui a fait ça ? hurla le serpentard

- Euh….c'est à dire qu'on s'est pas vraiment ce qui s'est passé. Il était assis sur un des fauteuils de la salle commune et là Pattenrond lui a sauté dessus et l'a griffé…

- Tu veux dire qu'il est dans cet état à cause de ton stupide monstre ?

- Pattenrond n'est pas un monstre !

- C'est ça, je te préviens tout de suite, ton espèce de truc à poil long n'a plus intérêt à s'approcher de Ron, sinon je le tue !

- Si tu fais ça, tu prendras mon poing dans ta sale face de fouine comme en troisième année !

- Ehhhhhhh, un peu de calme, ce n'est pas un endroit pour se disputer, intervenait l'infirmière, vous sortez, de toute façon, il est tard et M Weasley a besoin de repos

- Mais…

- Il n'y a pas de mais, M Malefoy, vous pourrez venir le voir demain matin.

Il embrassa Ron sur le front avant de quitter l'infirmerie visiblement furax. Pattenrond devait payer pour ce qu'il avait fait à Ron. Toute la nuit, il imagina toute sorte de vengeance, de la noyade, en passant par la défenestration, sans oublier différents sorts qui ferait regretter à cet animal de ne pas être une carpette. Au petit matin, il quitta sa chambre après s'être préparé et se rendit au chevet du roux.

Ron se réveilla doucement et constata que Drago était à ses cotés tenant sa main dans la sienne.

- Tu as l'air horrible, on dirait que tu n'as pas dormi, murmura le rouquin

- Comment voulais tu que je dorme alors que tu étais ici ?

-Je suis désolé !

- Faut pas t'excuser, ce n'était pas de ta faute mais celle de ce stupide animal, attends que je m'occupe de lui !

- Tu ne vas pas lui faire du mal, hein Drago ?

- Bien sûr que si, tu as vu ce qu'il t'a fait ?

- Non, s'il te plait, Hermione serait malheureuse sans son chat et pis je ne veux pas que tu fasses du mal à cause de moi !

- Qu'est ce que tu propose alors ?

- Laisse moi régler ça !

- Tu vas essayer de le caser avec Miss Teigne ?

- Oui, si il a d'autre occupation, il pourra me foutre la paix !

- Tu sais que c'est stupide comme plan, ce sont des chats, ils ne sont pas comme nous les humains, les sentiments, ils ne connaissent pas !

- Mais, laisse moi faire, d'accord, si tôt sorti d'ici je m'occupe de ça !

- Ahhhh lalala, toi et tes idées, faut que j'aille en cours, je repasse te voir à l'heure du déjeuner !

- Ok !

Drago déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Ron avant de quitter l'infirmerie. Lorsqu'il revint au diner, le rouquin n'était plus dans son lit. Le blond interrogea Pomfresh qui lui indiqua qu'elle l'avait laissé partir quelques heures plus tôt. « _Mais ou est ce qu'il est encore parti _» s'interrogea le blondinet.

- Drayyyyyyyyyyyy !

« _Et merde, il manquait plus que cette sangsue_ ». Le garçon se mit à courir et parvint à la semer dans les étages vingt minutes plus tard. A bout de souffle, il se laissa glisser contre un mur. « _Mince, mais elle ne me laissera jamais celle là. Faut vraiment qu'on la case avec quelqu'un et au plus vite »_. Drago tourna la tête et vit son amoureux arriver un étrange sourire au visage.

- Tu étais ou ? demanda le serpentard

- J'avais des trucs à faire !

- Ah, comme quoi ?

- Viens, je vais te montrer !

Ron attrapa la main de Drago et l'entraina un étage au dessus.

- Chut, fais doucement, il ne faut pas les déranger ! murmura le gryffondor

- Déranger qui ?

- Regarde !

Pattenrond, couché sur le sol en pierre, se faisait lécher le poil par Miss Teigne.

- Tu as réussis…comment ?

- Je leur ai donné des sardines !

- Comment du poisson a pu leur faire cet effet là ?

- J'ai mis un filtre d'amour dedans !

- Tu recules devant rien toi, tu sais que c'est vicieux comme truc, c'est digne d'un serpentard, pas d'un gryffondor.

- Faut croire que tu déteins sur moi !

- Drayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy !

- Vite cachons nous là ! chuchota le blond en poussant Ron dans un vieux placard à balai….

- Drayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy !

« _Merlin, faites qu'elle ne nous trouve pas, faîtes qu'elle ne nous trouve pas_ » priait le serpentard.

- Drayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy, disait la voix stridente en s'éloignant

- Ron, promet moi qu'on va la caser avec quelqu'un, s'il te plait, s'il te plait, je ferais tout ce que tu veux !

- Aie, aie, aie !

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrives ?

- Je crois que je dois voir un médicomage, j'ai une de ses douleurs !

- Ou ça ? demanda le blond inquiet

- Là, répondit le rouquin un sourire coquin en désignant son cou

Drago s'approcha du roux et se colla contre lui avant de déposer un chaste baiser sur l'endroit qu'il lui avait montré.

- Ca va mieux ?

- Non, j'ai l'impression que ça empire, maintenant j'ai mal de partout !

- Je vois, et si je t'embrasse là, ça va mieux ?

- Mmmmmh

- Et là ??????

Voilà pour ce chapitre. Le prochain Pansy/Personnage mystère sera pour bientôt, en attendant, n'hésitez pas à reviewer.

Biz

Mev


	4. Chapter 4

**Salut,**

**Vous vous attentiez sûrement à un chapitre mais ça n'en sera pas un. Vous avez du remarquer, enfin pour ceux qui me suivent, que je ne suis plus très active ces derniers temps. La vérité, c'est qu'en ce moment, je ne vais vraiment pas bien. On peut même dire que j'ai touché le fond et que malgré ça je continu de m'enfoncer. Je n'arrive plus à rien, pas même à écrire, pourtant ce n'est pas les idées qui me manquent. Je vais pas vous raconter ma vie parce qu'elle n'est pas intéressante. Le but de ce message est simplement de vous dire, que j'ai besoin d'une pause. Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça va durer, des semaines, des mois, ou peut-être que tout simplement je ne reviendrais jamais.**

**Je tiens à m'excuser auprès de ceux qui me lisent, qui laissent de très gentilles reviews, et qui attendent la suite de mes fics mais là vraiment je n'en peux plus.**

**Prenez soin de vous et surtout pardonnez moi**

**Mev**


End file.
